Everytime we Touch
by Lilly Of the Fall
Summary: Kagome's not your typical Japanese girl and Sesshomaru, is not your avarage Inu Demon, jump into a world of a Violet eyed girl who is not what she seems,and a human hating dog demon who is slowly getting addicted.


Drowning, encased by the liquid blue light of pure power, a hand reaches out to touch figures just beyond her reach, like memories mistakenly forgotten. The urge to remember pulsing through her strongly but the will…weak

Suddenly everything stills and her feet touch solid ground, the blue darkness ebbs just a bit allowing a light though faint to stream upon a mirror. She walks slowly forth as she had several times before. But once she looks in the mirror and catches a blimps of ebony she goes blind. Crying out she places her hands on her head willing herself to see again but she does so to no avail instead the shrill ringing could be herd again and again, ringing from…

"OH SHIT! I'm going to be late!" violet eyes spring open and a white blur could be seen racing in to the bathroom light blue fluffy towel in hand. The shower could be herd, then a yelp at not waiting for it to warm efficiently lifting the sleepy girl from her groggy state. The shower stops and a blow dryer could be herd…a large fat black cat watches from the comfort of the large purple velvet comforter on the twin bed. This human was strange always running late even when she awoke to her alarm clock…

Running out of the bathroom hair dried and wrapped in the light blue towel she rummages through her drawers and removes a brown camisole with light blue stitching and her under garments as well as a pair of knee high brown socks. Walking to her closet she removes a skirt from the rack it is brownish grey with light blue pin stripping in a diagonal and ended with short pleats three inches from the bottom of her knee, as well as a matching blazer. Bending down to retrieve a pair of light brown kid leather healed boots that went to just below her knee and had a light teal blue stitching in swirls and flowers in strategically placed areas she had her out fit.

Slipping it on and zipping the boots up. She walked to her mirror and took a look at herself. The brown and blue and grey effectively brought out her violet eyes even more then normal, and her long hair ending just below her rear was black and shining with its recent assault from the blow dryer and brush. She eyed her self critically. Violet eyes sweeping to her slightly chunky but non the less toned and well shaped legs, then to her thick but not unpleasing middle up her torso over her large breasts, and to her normal sized neck and to her angular oval face. She applied some dragons blood tinted lip gloss to her petal pink lips, and some sliver and brown shadow behind her long curling black lashes, she added a little rouge powder to her pale cheeks, and placed a pair of dangling silver earrings with a tiny blue pearl attached at the bottom, to her small ears, soon followed by a pair of winking crystal studs in the second hole. She changed the ball of her tongue ring to a more flesh colored one then the one she had worn the night before and stepped back to eye the final result.

"Not to shabby 'Gome not to shabby." With that said she adjusted the coverlet on her bed jousting Boyou out of his warm bed and snatched her purse of the vanity, and headed out of her bedroom door into the hallway.

Quickly fixing her self a cup of coffee in a purple travel mug, and grabbing her laptop case her lunch and a peach out of the basket on the counter she left the house.

Suddenly a buzzing could be herd from her purse followed by the sound of "Take me away" by Fefe Dobson. Pulling out her cell phone she flipped it open.

"Higurashi, Kagome speaking how may I help you?" she spoke softly but confidently. "Kaggs, its me Sango could you please pick me up for class today Miroku had and early shift and had to take my car because the stupid wolf boy has yet to finish fixing his." Her best friend pleaded while explaining all at the same time.

"sure thing sweetie I'm just now leaving are you ready to go?" Sango replied with a yes, and Kagome quickly asked "did you remember a lunch this time missy! I'm not going to go through what we did last time you forgot, the poor guy at Olive Garden might never recover." Sango laughed nervously and Kagome took that as a no, sighing she stated firmly. "I'll be there in ten minuets you had better have a lunch together or I'm going to make sure you regret it lady." She threatened. With that she hung up and walked back in to her apartment and retrieved the second lunch from the refrigerator and walked down to her Toyota Sequoia, and started the engine and opening the recently installed moon roof and turned on her sound system. Placing the items in the back seat she pulled the large truck out of the drive and headed to her friends house.

Upon arriving she simply honked and waited knowing her friend would know it was her. Sango exited her house followed by a silver haired boy with puppy ears on his head. Both where dressed in office attire. Thinking that this was a new friend she hopped out of the truck and leaned against the cherry red exterior with a smile.

"Are you ready dear?" she asked patiently. Sango smiled and nodded holding up a paper bad that looked a little beaten up. "got it finished just as you got here." Seeing Kagome eyeing the hanyo next to her she continued. "This is Inuyasha, he just moved in next store to us with his half brother. He doesn't have a lunch but needs a ride." She said with a wide grin. She knew Kagome, a recently graduated pastry chief, was BIG on regular meals and wouldn't tolerate anyone going with out. "Hey that's not fair" he protested "you didn't tell me what time I needed to be ready to go." He finished, crossing his arms over his suited chest. Kagome chuckled and reached in to the back seat producing a neatly folded bento box and held it out to him. His eyes widened slightly as she spoke. "I usually have to make an extra for this lady here, but seeing as she has already got a lunch and you do not, take this as my token of friendship and hop in the back seat I need to get to class early today." Smiling brightly and gesturing for him to take it… he looked at Sango the hungry look in her eyes telling him of the prize he was being offered. So taking it he nodded and shook the girls hand and did as asked and hopped in to the truck eyes widening as he looked at the sound system before him.

Sango seated her self in the passenger seat and closed the door, Kagome again started the engine and turned up the music to reveal "Every time we touch" to which she sang full hearted to Sango singing with her with a goofy grin on her face. Inuyasha just sat back and didn't complain, they didn't sound that bad after all and he wanted to see where they where going so that he could find his own way there if need be.

"So Inuyasha, what brings you to the states, despite some of your features your obviously Japanese and judging by your accent your from Japan as well... is it safe to assume you just moved here from Japan ?" Kagome asked trying to start up a conversation. She was never one for quiet and usually liked things to be loud or at least conversationally peaceful. Inuyasha nodded and said, "Well yeah, my brother is in the same year as you and Sango, but I'm a year behind, but because Shikon was the best University for law, and athletics, I wanted to join, my brothers main concern was their music/arts, law and athletics. So we moved over here." he finished flashing a grin at remembering everything.

Kagome smiled, "well its nice to have a few more guys around, Miroku is alright I guess, better now since he learned not to touch me in places best left for my mate. But growing up with mostly male friends leaves our little group lacking in the testosterone department. Sango giggled at this and Inuyasha just grinned wider, and then puffed out his chest a little more. "Though you might have to fight with my little Shippo on that subject. He's six and thinks that he can out master any man in the world." Sango nodded her head in affirmation.

"It seems him and my brother would get along just great, he'll probably get along with Rin as well" Inuyasha stated, at Kagome's questioning glance he elaborated "Rin is Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter. She's pretty cool for a runt but she is far to perky in the mornings." He huffed in an attempt not to show his soft spot for the little girl. Kagome giggled as well as Sango. She looked at him in the mirror again. "well this weekend I'm having a BBQ at my house on Saturday, I would be delighted if you and your family would grace our little get to gather. It's a casual thing but bring a suit with you and there will be some drinking toward the end of the night but Shippo is going to stay with a friend of mine, an elderly lady named Kaede she is really very kind and if it had not been for her I wouldn't have Shippo right now. I'm more then certain that she wouldn't mind taking care of young Rin as well" she ended with a wink.

Inuyasha mulled it over in his mind a bit. Kagome was different then the girls he knew. From just the little he had seen of her she was friendly, but seemed to hold a bit of authority over the little group, even Miroku said her name with the up most respect and had told him to be wary of her for her temper was unmatched by anyone he had ever met. And knowing him that was saying a lot. She also didn't look like most girls that he knew. She was a fairly large girl… he suspected she might weigh much more then she looked but she carried it extremely well. He also couldn't fault her taste in automobiles or that of her music, as far as he could hear she listened to a nice mix of his and his brother's music. And some of it he actually liked more then the stuff he was used to. There was no mistaking that he was attracted to her even in the few minuets that he had talked to her and was sure that they would become friends. But what bothered him most is that him being a hanyo had little to no affect on her what so ever. This unnerved him a little more then he would care to admit. But again Miroku had warned him that to Kagome everyone was equal and deserving of kindness and respect, and a good amount of trust, and that when her loyalty was engaged she would be fierce in her need to protect.

Looking at her he realized that she had expected and answer out of him. So he simply replied "Feh, Sesshoumaru might not show him self he tends to be a loaner but I would be happy to join you. Though I will warn you if he does show, he and I do get along but not as well as most siblings. Him and I clash quite often, and more often then not I tend to lose my temper, but I will do what I can to get him to come just the same if it means that much to ya." Kagome nodded and just as she opened her mouth to her mouth to say something there was a honk and she looked out the window. Turning to look him self he saw another truck only slightly smaller and was a light shade of blue. Inside was two guys one had long black hair in a braid over his shoulder and deep set blue eyes. The other was a guy with dark brown hair pulled in a high tail on the top of his head. He was looking at Kagome and smirking his eyes twinkling with something he knew all to well to be challenge. He hears Sango groan and saw her roll her eyes.

"Gome please dear Kami not again! The last time Kouga challenged you he was sour for a week! Please not again!" Sango pleaded. Kagome just got an evil glint in her eyes. "Come one Sango you love to go fast and we have a straight stretch from here to the school… PLEASE!" Kagome begged. Sango just rolled her eyes. "alight girl but you had better win I can't deal with him gloating that will just piss me off" With that she tightned her seat belt, and told Inuyasha to do the same. Inuyasha asked quickly "what the hell is goin on?" Sango looked back at him excitement glittering in her eyes. "racing!" she said and with that she turned up the music playing loudly the song "I need a miracle" by Cascada, and laughed as Kagome honked again rolling down all the windows and stopping at the light. Leaning out slightly she giggled.

"you think your man enough to tame me Kouga? If you beat me you might start proving you self." With that she cackled as he sputtered something about her being his woman, only to hear Kagome laugh harder, leaning out again she giggled " I'm sorry honey, it seems that I've forgotten how to speak stupid!"

With that the light turned green and Inuyasha's eyes got large as Kagome stepped on the gas and pushed a red button on the steering wheel the truck jolted forward and Sango let out a squeal of delight as they went racing down the road quickly passing Kouga and the other guy. He was shocked to see how well she drove and even more shocked that she was indeed winning and seemed that though she was vastly enjoying her self she had a very good understanding of everything that was goin on around her. Quickly pulling across what he had assumed was the finish line, she pulled to an easy halt in a parking space just in front of the school. Hopping out easily followed by Sango and then Inuyasha she retrieved her bags just as Kouga turned the corner and nearly ran her over but with a quick flash of power from Kagome the truck stopped in its tracks so fast if left peel marks on the cement. Kagome leaned up against the truck waiting for Kouga and the other guy to get out. Inuyasha resisted the urge to kiss the ground and thank it for being solid and Sango continued to giggle with barley concealed mirth.

"What the hell was that Kagome! I can't believe you used the noss AGAIN!" the Ookami, exclaimed, "Why Kouga since you where the one that installed it this time around I'm fairly positive it is fair play. I'm sorry that your truck cannot handle it but as you can see mine is very capable. Besides your just sore that I won again." With that she turned to the other guy while Kouga sputtered over his words. "Hello again Bank. How are you doing, how's Jack?" she asked walking to give the other male a hug. Kouga growled lightly at this.

"Bank, get your mitts off _my_ women." Kagome rolled her eyes and Bank just squeezed her tighter then shrugged and got his bag from the car. "Kouga lets not go over this again please? Or I shall be forced to result to cruelty." She said with a smile. He simply scoffed. "And what could you do my dear that would be so cruel?" he asked. "I won't let you have the dessert in my lunch today." He paled and with that she smirked in triumph and walked off Inuyasha, Sango, and Bankotsu following behind her.

"That borders on abuse Kagome, you know that right?" Bankotsu asked bluntly, his eyes alight with something Inuyasha didn't recognize but didn't like just the same. "Why Bank I have no idea what you mean, I'm not mean I'm just playful and you know it as well as everyone else, sides I'm sweet and innocent." Sango snorted as Bankotsu just broke down in laughter. Kouga who had joined at that last part laughed as well. "Kagome innocent and sweet should NEVER coincide with your name in the same sentence you know this right?" Sango choked out. "ITAI! I'm wounded!" she said smiling all the same.

Turning to Inuyasha she smiled again, "what do you think Inuyasha? Don't you think I'm sweet and innocent?" but as he opened his mouth to respond he was interrupted my a strong voice. "I wouldn't' answer that if I where you buddy, I know my sister far better then anyone and I know for a fact that, that question is a loaded one and to answer would mean bad juu juu for you." A black haired boy said appearing beside Kagome, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder and wrapping that hand across her mouth to stop her from speaking. " hey I'm Souta Higurashi, I can assume you are the one that Miroku spoke with me about? Inuyasha correct?" ha asked while keeping his sister from speaking. "yeah I am so you're the guy that's taking similar classes to me?" Inuyasha asked, Souta nodded and continued "yeah but I must warn you that if you have any intention of dating my sister…GAH! YUCK!" while Souta had been talking Kagome decided that she had had enough of her brothers mouth and instead of beating him to a pulp like normal she had a much better idea. Sticking her finger in her mouth, she quickly stuck it in his ear, causing him to jump away.

Inuyasha laughed and Sango supported herself on Bankotsu to continue standing up right. "what the hell was that for 'Gome! I was just being a decent protective brother." Souta protested. "Souta one, I just met Inuyasha, two I doubt he's interested in me, three I don't know him well enough to decide that PLUS! I don't date! And to top it all off I don't need you to protect me, I am perfectly capable of doing that on my own. Considering I was the one that beat up the guys for picking on you in high school. Now if you do that to me one more time I'm going to reacquaint you with the duck pond in the back of the school." She said with an evil smile. Souta backed away slowly, and Inuyasha who had been silent asked quietly as an after thought. "why don't you date?" Kagome went silent and looked at the boy, Souta stopped backing away and looked at his sister to see what she would say, Sango and Bankotsu just stood there. "That my friend is a story for a different time. Hey guys this is my stop" she said stopping at the entrance to one of the buildings.

Everyone said their good byes, as she was entering the door to the building, Kagome threw over her shoulder as an after thought, "Souta show Inuyasha where to go and where his classes are I know your skipping to day so you have nothing better to do. Bye bye!" with that she slid inside of the door with out waiting to hear his response.

Souta shook his head and turned to Inuyasha "well buddy lets go" he said good bye to the rest of the group and they departed walking toward the office of the building so that Inuyasha could get his schedule. Thinking that now was a good time to ask seeing as he had been so quiet this whole time he turned to Souta "hey can I ask you a question?" Souta chuckled and nodded knowing what was coming. "Shoot." Inuyasha grinned, "how come Kagome seems like she is the leader of your little group but she's, well she's different. And she has really strong Miko powers I can senesce that much I'm not sure what kind but I can senesce them all the same."

Souta looked at Inuyasha slightly surprised, "well I can see what you mean by different, if its her weight your talking about she has a thyroid problem and has had one since we where kids. Don't let it fool you though she is more then capable of taking down just about anyone demon or no in a fight. And that's with out her Miko powers. And yes she is kind of odd, she is really kind compared to a lot of the females who I have met and trust me that's a lot. And as for why we listen to her, why she seems like the leader of our pack… that's simple… because she is. Kagome is one of those people that others are instinctively drawn to with out her even doing anything, she enters a room and people can't help but like her." He stopped thinking for a moment wondering how best to describe his little sister. And Inuyasha stayed quiet waiting to hear what the man had to say.

"Well you see its like this. Kagome is the one that everyone goes to for advice. She has had _a lot_ happen in her life, she has seen and done a lot of things that even I have no idea about, and as for the things she hasn't done or seen she has seen and been with people who have been through it. She also takes care of us all. For the first few years of middle school she practically took care of Sango, Kohaku, and I, she made lunches and helped us with our homework and made sure that we where safe and taken care of, never mind the fact that she was the younger one out of all of us. She's just like that she demands respect and in return she will do anything for you, even sacrifice her own happiness for others. The one thing you will learn though is that though she can not hate, because it makes her sick to even be near some one hateful, and she doesn't stay mad for more then 20 minuets beware though that those 20 minuets will make you feel smaller, dumber, and more often the naught in more pain then you have been in, in your entire life. She has levels of mad that you will learn as you go on, but part of her powers is lent from being part Sprite, so she will be highly evil and will torment you if you agitate her, does that sum it all up for you?"

Inuyasha looked at the young man, 'how does he know all of this about her even if she is his sister?' with that thought he nodded and smirked, "lets just hope she can cook she gave me a lunch to day cause I forgot mine" Souta stopped and looked at Inuyasha, with wide greedy eyes and a totally straight face, "I'll give ya 20 bucks for it!"


End file.
